Pointless
by Mistress Fang
Summary: The dragon slept under the school for a thousand years under she was awoken by the ground vibrating. She digs her way out and fights the ones disturbing her rest. Made on a whim.


**Title: **Pointless

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Authoress Note: **J.K. Rowling left dragons out of the big fight between Hogwarts and Voldemort. I like dragons, so I'm including one.

**Summary: **The dragon slept under the school for a thousand years under she was awoken by the ground vibrating. She digs her way out and fights the ones disturbing her rest. ….

The ground vibrated, dim yells and screams reached her ears. One golden eye opened to darkness, she snorted and flames blew out of her nose, lighting a vat of gas beside her elbow. Instantly the cavern was filled with the light of the flames and the glittering of gold.

The dragon shook her head and then the ground vibrated again, she looked up and growled. Then she stood, uncoiling her tail from her body and stretching before leaning back on her haunches. Her front legs she moved up, gouging the roof of her cavern home, making a dent in it and then a hole.

She was moving into it within seconds, sliding her long sinuous body up and up until she hit something like stone. She hissed and then head butted the stone, cracking it and then forcing her weight against it. She felt it cracking further still against the intrusion of her body coming up through it.

She roared as she came out into a long passageway, she looked around as the floors, walls, and ceiling shook. The dim screams and yells from before were louder, the dragon lifted her front end up and burst through another layer of stone, pulling her body up and up, going through floors before stopping.

Humans were fighting, their tiny sticks emitting lights which were being directed at each other.

She growled and the humans seemed to notice her for the first time, the two in black robes turned their sticks to her. The dragon recognized the danger and snarled, her head darting forward and her jaws opening and closing around their small bodies.

She crunched, killing the puny humans and then dropped them, turning her gaze to the others. Three red haired ones, one brown, and the last black, as the five had done nothing against her she turned her head around and sniffed, smelling fresh air. She pulled the rest of her body out from the hole she had made in the floor and crawled to the air. She needed to be outside to survey the damage to her castle.

While she crawled she struck down anything that tried to attack her, the humans with black robes being the only ones doing so.

The dragon felt something grab her tail, but being in a cramped space she could not turn and see what it was. She merely hissed and threw flames down the hall, scorching the walls and ceiling with it. She continued on her journey, going faster as she sensed that she was near to the outside.

But then she stopped, at least twenty black robed humans were before her. The dragon had reached a large space, she recognized it as the main entrance to her castle. She drew herself to her full height and surveyed the black robes.

Her tail whipped about, the things that had caught hold of it were thrown off. She lowered her head and opened her wide maw, roaring her displeasure. The dragon knew these black robes to be the ones attacking her castle, they must be after her gold.

She growled when she saw that the humans had not fled, in fact they had lifted their sticks. She grew tired of trying to scare them away and stood, drawing the blue flame from her belly and letting it spurt to the black robed humans.

A few were able to jump out of the way; at least fifteen of them were lost to death.

The dragon smashed her tail down, catching three more and bringing them their final breath. When she shut her jaws and stopped her fire she saw that five were still standing, crowding around her and lifting their wands once more.

She hissed at them, swiping her forepaws at them and catching two with her claws, ripping into them like butter. The three left scattered, all running for the door.

The dragon followed, lowering her head and biting down on the slowest one. He perished with a scream and then she dropped him, finally escaping her castle.

She looked around the clearing and saw more of the tiny humans, all of them fighting. Then her attention was diverted by a horrible smell, she turned her head to the right and saw a giant. The dragon roared loudly at the sight of the ugly monster, she spread her wings and flapped them, lifting her body into the air.

The buffeting of her wings threw the closest humans to the ground but she paid no more heed to them. Her foe was in front of her and she would bring him down.

The giant saw her and turned his lumbering body towards her, raising his club. The dragon snorted and snarled, winging her way towards him and then landing on his back like a giant fly. The giant wheeled around, trying to swing his arms and club around to catch her.

She hissed and blew her tongues of flame at the hands and club, scorching them and then crawling up his back to his head. She then grabbed his neck with her front paws and teeth, biting down and ripping into the leather like skin. She had trouble when a hand finally came around, catching hold of her tail and trying to jerk her off. She let his neck go and swung her head around to bite the wrist, immediately the hold on her tail loosened and she moved her head back around to clamp her jaws back down on the back of his neck.

She bit hard, forcing her strength into her maw and feeling her teeth rip through skin and muscle, fat and sinew till she reached the giants spinal cord. She let her jaws release his neck and then she blew her flame into the wound, scorching and burning. The giant roared in pain, hands and club whirling around and trying to dislodge her.

But the dragon would not be removed, she finished flaming and jerked her head forward, snapping her jaws around the exposed spinal cord and then twisting. The giant toppled as he died, falling face first to the ground, the dragon screamed her triumph and then dodged a green burst of light.

The offending human she quickly ate before turning and looking around any other foes. The black robed humans were all running to the forest, trying to get away from her fury.

The dragon roared again, turning her head to the sky, she released a jet of flame to further frighten the running humans before turning to the castle again.

There were no black robed ones among the gathering at the door, she sniffed and they took a step back. The dragon grumbled low in her throat, sensing no threat from the humans, she turned her head again, looking at her castle and sighing. It wasn't damaged beyond repair, windows were broken and the door that sealed the entrance was on the ground.

She crawled off the dead giants back and walked towards the entrance, the humans quickly walked backwards to get out of her way.

…

"Blimey, a dragon Hermione!" Ron watched as the black dragon stopped inside the gaping hole where the door used to be. The head turned and a silver tongue flickered out before it turned around and lay down, its head turned to the Forbidden Forest.

"You don't think Hagrid raised another one do you?" Hermione was anxious, worried about their friend.

"I don't know, but do you think it'll kill us? Maybe we should get Charlie…" Ron looked around for his older brother.

The older Weasley was not in sight, probably off in another part of the castle. McGonagall was beside them, her hand gripping her wand tightly.

Fred appeared then, staring at the spiky back of the black dragon. "Charlie will be here in a little while, he was seeing to George." He stated.

…

The dragon heard the murmuring of the humans behind her, she ignored them focusing on the forest. She was sure the black coated humans would come back to try and get into her castle again, but she wouldn't let them, she would protect her castle and her gold from these puny humans.

Her wings rustled and she thumped her tail on the ground, waiting for the humans. She knew there could be at least one more giant, and those black things that sucked the warmth from the air. She needed to be on her guard against anything and everything.

A soft breeze blew, twirling around her form before she heard a voice booming in the air around her. The voice spoke, it seemed to be talking to the humans around her, the dragon squawked and growled at it, looking around for its maker.

But then it was gone and the dragon sighed again before feeling something brush against her elbow, she looked down and sniffed, seeing a few humans edging past her. They froze when they saw her looking at them, but then she snorted and laid her head on the ground, ignoring the humans but keeping her eyes on them to make sure they did not attack her.

She didn't feel threats from them, which is part of the reason she allowed them in her castle. She had smelt hundreds of them in her halls, when she'd been crawling to the outside. The smell lingered, as though there had been hundreds of them there for years and years.

The humans were edgy, but they kept coming outside to look around, she saw them picking bodies up off the ground. Taking care of their dead it seemed, she shifted and watched as a few flinched but kept moving back to the entrance.

She bothered none of them, but then one approached her, his red hair similar to the ones she'd seen earlier. She watched as he stopped inches from her nose, she knew he didn't have anything with him to harm her so she just stared. The male stared at her, and she noted the burn marks on his skin, he'd been around other dragons, that she could smell. But not recently.

She blinked slowly, watching from the corner of her eye as the humans went back and forth. Some carried forms, others helped injured humans back into the castle, all stared at her in curiosity and a little fear.

The man stayed in front of her until she gave a great sigh and lifted her head, letting it rise up above him. The male took a step back but didn't go far.

The dragon shook her head, the shaking going down her neck to her body, she stood on all fours and then a dark light circled her body, encasing her. She shrank, everything about her disappearing until she stood on two legs and stared the man in the eye. The darkness that had swirled around her earlier had layered itself around her body like a cloak.

The man widened his eyes and she stepped forward, her feet crushing the grass. "That's never happened before." The man said, only this time the dragon recognized his words for they were not falling upon her dragon ears.

"Why are you humans in my castle?" she asked, her voice deep and with a hint of coarseness.

The man blinked and stared, the dragon narrowed her eyes at him and he jumped. "We didn't know a dragon live within it." He answered, his eyes leaving hers and traveling down her body.

The woman before him didn't laugh or snort. "I have been asleep, had I known that humans had resided in my domain I would have awoken earlier. But seeing how the castle looks now I think I should allow a few to continue staying here." She narrowed her golden eyes.

Charlie kept staring at her, her skin was black and her eyes had neither iris nor pupil, they were just a glowing gold. He looked up and saw her watching him impatiently, he had an idea when she started to look impatient with him.

"I know we are invading your territory, but your castle will be taken from your claws if the people in the black robes are allowed to win this fight." He knew how territorial dragons were, and he knew what to say to tell her that hers was being threatened.

Indeed, she looked angry and her eyes looked beyond him to the forest again. "My castle." She murmured, looking over her shoulder at it before meeting the eyes of the human male in front of her.

"We will not bother you if you help us defend your castle." Charlie stated, watching as the darkness started moving, small pieces of it swirling around.

The dragon huffed. "Do what you will after the battle, I shall defend my home against the humans." She snarled, darkness enveloping her once more.

When it dispersed the black dragon screamed in rage, unfurling her wings and blowing flame towards the forest. The human Charlie ran around her body and entered the castle, she prowled the grounds when he disappeared. Humans were odd creatures, she never really knew what they were going to do.

The dragon paused in its walking when it saw the boy running across the ground, other humans made no notice of him. She watched him though, seeing him enter the forest and then she growled.

He must have gone to join the black robed humans, she should have killed him when she saw him running away from her castle. But there would be time for that later, she shook her head and started walking again.

She'd made three treks around the castle when she heard something coming. The dragon walked around the side of the castle and stared, a contingent of the black robed humans were coming, a giant followed them and a half giant carried the boy from earlier in front.

She growled low in her throat but kept to the shadows, watching as the man in front started walking around and talking. A boy came from the school, threatening the pale man.

The dragon took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh as she watched the humans start to fight. She took her chance and leapt into the air, diving for the giant and fastening her claws into his head. She wasted no time with this one, taking off his head with a few swings of her teeth and claws.

Once the giant was down she crawled off his body and started fighting with the humans. No spell hit her, she was too dark and the grounds were near black without a full moon. No one saw her until she blew her fire or the screams of one of the humans brought them swinging their wands around.

She made quick work of the humans in the back, watching as the half giant and the others ran inside. She tore through the ranks, killing or maiming each human in her way of the castle.

Once she was near the doors she wiggled through and made for the commotion in the room to her left.

She poked her head through and stopped, watching as the dark haired boy flung a curse at the pale man at the same time the man flung his own at the boy.

The green flash rebounded though, and the boy was soon clutching the man's stick in his hand. The pale man crumpled to the ground, his heart no longer beating.

The dragon sighed and turned, pulling her head back from the doorway, since the humans had defended her castle she thought they could stay. As long as they didn't go for her gold.

The dragon scraped her way back down the holes she had come through, ending back at her cavern. The fire was still lit, she put it out with a wave of her wing, and then she curled back up and closed her eyes, going back into her sleep.

….

"Wonder where that dragon went?" Ron looked around fearfully, as if the dragon would pop out of a corner and try to eat him.

"Dunno, hey do you think Harry saw it?" Hermione sat beside Ron, both on the front steps to the castle.

"I think he might have, I mean, who could miss it?" Ron looked around again.

Both of them jumped when they heard Harry speaking behind them.

…..

-It's stupid and boring, but it's what I came up with so bah. Review if you feel so inclined.


End file.
